Fogbound Lake
by WazHere
Summary: Chikorita can't sleep after the exciting discovery of Fogbound Lake, so she decides to take a walk around the lake.


Okay so I haven't written anything in…well a long time. But I have an excuse! I didn't want to…. But anyway there's no time like the present! So let's do this!

…

Chikorita couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because of the thrill of finding Fogbound Lake earlier that day. Maybe it was because Team Skull had mysteriously disappeared after their encounter and hasn't returned (Not that she was complaining. She just thought it was safer when they were in eyesight).

Or maybe it was simply because the Time Gear in the center of the lake was glowing really freaking bright.

Chikorita sighed. Whatever it was, it sure wasn't affecting her two tent-mates Chimecho and Sunflora. Chikorita wasn't exactly sure why she had to tent with the two girls when it was perfectly ok for her to room with her male Cyndaquil teammate back at the guild. Then again, The Guildmaster was never a very easy person to understand.

Chikorita sighed again. '_Maybe I should go for a walk'_ she thought. '_It might tire me out a bit_.' Chikorita quietly slipped out of her tent, careful not to wake her slumbering companions. She stepped outside into the cool, night air. Chikorita shivered a bit and began to walk towards the lake, which.

The glowing object in the center cast enough light for her to easily see where she was going. As she walked toward the shore, she spotted a figure sitting along the shoreline. She tensed up for a moment, fearing that it was one of the members of Team Skull, but as she got closer she recognized it as her partner, Easton.

She smiled to herself evilly as she crept up behind him and shouted "Boo!"

Easton jumped, almost slipping into the water in front of him, which probably wouldn't have been a good thing, seeing as he was a fire type. Chikorita giggled. He turned around to face her.

"That was not cool!" He said trying to hold back a smile. Chikorita giggled again.

"Sorry" She replied "You were just asking for it though."

Easton laughed. Chikorita smiled and sat down in the grass next to him. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" She asked. He shook his head no. "I've got too much to think about."

"Like what?" she asked, curious.

"Well," he began, "It was great finding this place. We made the discovery of a lifetime, while finding a treasure worth more than anything! But… I was SO sure that I would find out something about my past… I swear to Arceus I had been here before but…"

Easton sighed, throwing a rock into the water in frustration. Chikorita felt bad for him. It must not be easy waking up in a new world with no memories and a different body. She hated seeing him like this. He was usually the strong one. When she was with him, she felt like she face any challenge. No one has ever made her feel this way before.

"Hey." She said. Easton lifted his head and looked at her.

"When we first met, I promised I would help you find out about your past if you joined an exploration team with me. I don't intend to go back promise anytime soon. You helped me follow my dream."

Easton smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Chikorita blushed at the embrace but hugged back.

"Thanks." Easton said softly.

"N-no problem" She replied, still a little flustered. "U-usually you're the one giving ME the pep talk!"

Easton laughed and pulled away. Chikorita instantly regretted the loss of his embrace as a cold wind made her shiver. Easton noticed and put his arm around her and laid her down.

"Better?" Easton asked.

Chikorita blushed again and nodded. '_Why I am I blushing so much?'_ She asked. Her heart felt like it was floating in the air.

Before she could think about it longer a wave of exhaustion hit her. She yawned and closed her eyes, to comfortable to think about moving back to her tent. She quickly fell asleep laying in her team mates arms.

Easton chuckled and closed his eyes (well, they're always kind of closed but oh well) and soon joined his friend in deep sleep there on the shore line where they stayed until they were discovered (and quite rudely awakened) by Loudred (who thought the whole situation was hilarious).

…

Soooo I wanted to get this out sooner today, but I had stuff to do. That's what I get for actually doing my homework. Pffft. Never making that mistake again. So anyway let me know if you guys enjoyed it!

Oh, and happy pi day!


End file.
